Savin' Me
by TobyFS79
Summary: Tails is hurting himself by a secret that he holds to his heart and Amy wants to find out what it is, is she ready to find out or will she end up hurting the best friend she's grown to know. this is a AmyXTails Fanfic. Rated M for Mature for reason's
1. Isolated Heart Ache

**Savin' Me Chapter 1**

Isolated Heart Ache

Our story starts out at mystic ruins where we meet a troubled soul. A 19 year old orange coated fox with bi tail's named Miles Prower best known as Tails who has quite a lot on his mind. _"god why do I have these thoughts … Sonic is my best friend I shouldn't be thinking about ruining it by having this crush on Amy like this"_. It seems our favorite fox has been carrying this burden in his heart and been cutting himself over the guilt of destroying his relation ship with his best friend and losing the one person he cares so much about … how I know how he feels but this isn't my story this is his and how he need's to be saved by the only one that can mend his heart the only person that can save him in this story is that one person that he loves so much … Amy Ross. He's been doing this for two months now and he's kept to himself … he doesn't even bother answer his phone anymore … day in day out its ether working on his inventions or taking his razor across his wrist.

_In town_

Now we come to where Amy is out shopping at the market with her best friend Cream the Rabbit. Amy Ross is now 23 Hedgehog and wears a Red T-shirt with jean for a new change but still wears the same boots that red on the sides and a white stripe in the middle, as for Cream she's now 17 and like Amy T-shirt with jean and same boots she used to wear only difference is she wears a orange T-shirt. "hey cream have you seen Tails lately" Amy asked her best friend "no I haven't I haven't seen him in two months … I wonder why" answered the rabbit "yeah me two … I hope he's ok" Amy said thinking out load to the rabbit "well I'm sure he's been busy" Cream suggested but something didn't feel right in Amy's stomach it usually takes tails one month tops to invent something and by now he would had at least called.

_Three Hour's Later_

Amy was at home after walking Cream home and thoughts keep running threw her head _"god tails I wonder what's up … I haven't heard for you in a long time … maybe I should visit you"_ she thought to her self _"I should call Sonic and see if he want's to come along"_. She Dial's Sonics cell phone number and she gets him right away "Yo this is Sonic" "hi Sonic its me Amy I was going to go see Tails and see how he's doing you wanna come" "sure be there in a jiff" Amy puts the phone down and hears the front door ring. Sonic is at the front door cus he's the fastest thing alive "so you ready Ames" asked the speedy blue Hedgehog "yeah of course lets go" proclaimed Amy and hop's on his back for a faster ride to get there.

(Notes - ok my first Sonic Fanfic and this is a Tails Amy pairing so no fret the good stuff will happen soon … I hope O.o)


	2. The Two Visit’s and the One discovery

**Savin' Me Chapter 2**

The Two Visit's and the One discovery

Sonic and Amy arrive at Tail's workshop and home. "So should we knock" asked Sonic "OF COURSE WE SHOULD it would be impolite to just walk in" Amy said nearly biting Sonics head off. "hay Amy do you smell cigarette smoke?" "yeah I wonder if Vector been here" Amy says giving a quick load knock on the door and Tails heard it _"oh shit oh shit oh shit who could that be" _Tails thought to him self "who is it" yelling out to the door "it Amy and Sonic Tails we haven't seen you in a long time so we decided to see how you are" Amy said calling back to him. "Ok be right there" Tails answered back frantically looking for something to cover the marks on his left wrist finding a green and yellow wrist band _"well I guess it will have to do … I can always tell them one of my inventions exploded on my wrist if they wonder why" _the fox thought to him self answering the door. There stood the beautiful Amy Ross and the cocky Sonic The Hedgehog waiting to see there greatest friend "Yo Tails long time no see bud" Sonic with his way of saying hi "we missed you so much Tails" said Amy with concern in her voice "hi guys … you wanna come in" Tails said inviting them in. the place looked like a tornado fly in here (no pun intended) "wow tails what happened in here" asked Sonic "oh sorry I haven't had time to clean sorry for the mess" proclaimed Tails "its ok … mind if I clean up a little for you" asked Amy "its ok I was going to get around to it please make your self at home" Tails Answering trying to fake a smile as Sonic and Amy sit down on the couch. "so what have you been up to buddy still working on your gizmo's" Sonic wondering "no just been cu- …" Tails almost spilling the beans tries the to think of something quick "cu cu considering … re-decorating the place yeah this place seems so yesterday you know…" Tails saying hopping they buy it "cool" Sonic says bring relief to the fox "… cute wrist band" Amy points out now Tails hesitant to answer knowing they would want to check it out "oh yeah one of my inventions blew up on my wrist and it hurt … I keep it covered with it till it heals" answered the fox "Oh My God Tails did you get it checked out it might be infected" Amy said with a worried look on her face "its alright I just washed it out and put ointment on it after all its just a 1 degree burn it'll be fine" lie's coming out of the fox' mouth "… ok if your sure… maybe I should check it" "NO no its fine trust me I know what I'm doing it'll be fine in a few days nothing new you know hahaha …" Tails hopping at this point that she drops it "alright tails if your sure … by the way has Vector been here?" Amy quickly asks "why you ask" "well outside we could smell cigarette smoke and it smelt like the same kind Vector smokes" Sonic adds in "oh yeah he stopped awhile ago to see how I was doing you know him that 31 year old Crock stinks up the place with his cigarettes" again another cunning lie from the fox oddly they believe him. Time passes and its almost 8:30 "well Tails its been fun but we gotta jet" Sonic saying his goodbyes "ok guys see ya soon" Tails waves seeing his friends leave.

_The next day_

Amy decided to pay Tails another visit this time alone cus she feels he's hiding something _"he seemed a bit off yesterday … I hope he doesn't mind I come again" _she knocks on the door but it opens _"wow that creepy"_ "hello tails are you home" Amy walking in to see where he friend is. She looks around hearing crying and gasps from the bedroom. She peeps in to find tails with a striae razor running across his wrist and looks in in shock _"what the hell"_. She opens the door and tails jumps up "oh Amy I didn't know you where here" Tails said hiding the razor behind him "TAILS WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF" she screams out at him Tails trying to calm her down "its not what it looks like" "oh so your not cutting your wrists watching your self bleed I mean god tails how long has this been going on" "IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS" Tails screams back at her putting on a green and white bandanna on. Amy just looking in shock not believing what she just heard "Tails it is my business when someone I care about is hurting himself … look I'm sorry about busting in but you can't be doing this to your self" Amy starting to tear up but tails just turns away "don't worry about it its nothing" tails explains "don't worry about it its nothing? Tails I may be naïve but I'm not stupid this is really serious and I want to-" she was amenity cut off but the bi tailed fox "I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" Tails gets up and runs out the door running into the forest part of mystic ruins with tears in his eyes trying to escape but Amy unable to run fast enough just watches she friend running off on her now her in tears crying hopping he's be alright _"god what have I done poor Tails I hope he'll be alright"_.

(Notes - YAY Chapter 2 done and a lot to look in here for clues of some of the things Tails is hiding take a good look I dare yeah. Leave any comments and Reveiws you like. give me your Theory's of what may happen.)


	3. A Night to End it All

**Savin' Me Chapter 3**

A Night to End it All

Five hours have passed from when Tails ran off from. Amy as she's still crying blaming herself for the way she re-acted. _"God why did I scream at him like that … sure he was hurting himself but he didn't deserve THAT" _She's sobbing to herself _"I'm a horrible friend for doing that to him"_. Amy starts to calm down and dial's Sonic's cell phone number "Yo it's Sonic what's up" "hey sonic (hick) its me Amy (hick) I'm at Tails Place and he ran off and I (hick) don't know where he is (hick then blows nose) … you mind helping me find him" Amy asking still really upset "Sure … what happened?" "I'll explain when you get here just hurry please" "ok Amy I'll be there soon hold tight" they both hang up there phone and as usual as so as she put the phone down the door bell rings _"just like Sonic to be that fast"_ the pink Hedgehog opens the door "thanks Sonic for-" to her surprise it wasn't Sonic but the 31 year old Crocodile Vector "OH Vector I'm sorry I thought you where Sonic" "Oh gee thanks Amy I didn't know I was blue with pointy quills … oh well is Tails home" Asked the Croc but Amy lowers her head about to cry again and a shocked look on his face comes over his face " … NO he didn't go threw with it did he?" Amy looks puzzled "go threw with what? Do you know something about this" The Croc shuts his trap with his hands "oh nothing never mind bye" Vector tries to high tall it but Amy stops him "Vector Please Tell Me" "I can't he made me promise … I'm sorry" "at least help me look for him he ran off in the forest … after I yelled at him" "… you yelled at him why" "I caught him cutting himself … I feel so bad I hurt him … I'm horrible" Amy starts crying and jumps into Vectors arms for comfort "its ok I'm sure you where worried about what he was doing … it wasn't easy when I found out" "you knew?" Amy asked in confusion "yeah I did and like why I can't tell you why he's doing this I couldn't tell anyone he was doing this … I really wanted to tell someone so they could help him but … but … he made me swear not to tell anyone … he's the only one that has to do it" Amy nodded her head "I understand its ok Vector" soon enough sonic arrives "yo did I miss something?"

_A few hours later and some explaining_

Amy, Sonic, and Vector are on the search for Tails in the forest "I can't believe Tails would do something like that" said Sonic "nether did I till I found out" Vector speaking out loud "well you should have told someone not to mention tell us why he's doing this" proclaimed Sonic "well like I said a chaotic promise is as good as gold no matter how bad it is … when your sworn to secrecy you have no choice but to keep it" "yeah yeah what … ever" Sonic smells cigarette smoke and so dose Amy "Vector do you really have to smoke at a time like this" Asked Amy "its not me I haven't had one all day … which reminds me after this I could use one" both Sonic and Amy are thinking the same this "so if its not Vector then who" they both look at Vector "well this maybe a bad time to mention that Tails picked up a smoking habit cus of me … sorry" "he's smoking to?" asked Amy "yep … he looked so depressed last month when I caught him cutting he asked for one I said he shouldn't but … I eventually caved in" "we'll talk about this later right now we gotta find him" Sonic jumps on a log "Follow your nose…" everyone just looks at him like a idiot "Sonic that was really dumb" said Amy slapping her head "well it works for Toucan Sam". they start walking to where the smell is coming from "so before I forget are you two still a couple?" asked Vector "No we broke up last month" said Sonic _"good then there's still a chance for a happy ending"_ Thought Vector to himself. they come to a lake where they find Tails smoking a cigarette "TAILS thank god we found you" yells coming from Amy but Tails heed no mind and blocks them out "come on buddy lets go home" saying Sonic "no". Tails just sits there not moving looking out to the lake still in some tears "come on Tails please I'm sorry about yelling at you" again Tails heeds no mind to her plead "no Amy I can't go back … there is no going back for me" everyone looking in wonder but Vector knowing what he's thinking "Tails your not serous" calls out Vector "dead serous" Tails gets up walking a little closer to the water "Amy leave … I don't want you to see this" Amy not sure what's going on seeing Vectors face worried she starts to get worried to "why Tails what are you going to-" she was cut off by Vector "ARE YOU CRAZY TAILS YOU CANT DO THAT" Amy now really worried from the Croc's tone of voice "WHY NOT IF THE TRUTH CAME OUT RIGHT NOW EVERYONE WOULD HATE ME … I'm tired of it Vector" Tails pulls out a knife and puts it to his neck "Tails what are you doing …" Amy asks with tears running down her face "I'm ending it …" Amy in shock seeing her friend attempting suicide she calls out to him "TAILS PLEASE DON'T YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS" Tails rolls his eyes away tearing up "please Amy just go you can't stop me" Amy now just crying her eyes out "Tails I can't I can't just let you throw away every thing like this … Tails you have friends that care about you" "yeah right … you'd hate me if you knew … everyone would most of all Sonic would hate me the most" Sonic looking in shock from the words coming from Tails mouth "its better like this now please just go" Tails pleaded crying "NO NO I CANT TAILS WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU WE ALL WILL ALWAYS CARE ABOUT YOU NO MATTER WHAT" Amy saying breaking down in rivers of tears "please don't do this to me … just let me-" "NO … NO NO NO NO … TAILS I WONT LET YOU DO THIS YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS YOU DESERVE BETTER, YOU DESERVE TO BE HAPPY, YOU DESERVE A LIFE, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO DIE PLEASE TAILS … please … please tails don't do this …". both now Amy and Tails crying Tails Breaks "F-CK" he throwing the knife in the ground stuck as he falls to his knees crying and swearing to himself. Amy runs up to him hugging him tight "its ok Tails its ok lets take you home … you can talk about it when ever your ready" she looks at everyone for help.

_A few Minutes Later Back at Tails house_

Everyone gets Tails home on the couch so he can relax after his horrifying night "Tails I'm going to stay here with you to make sure your alright … is that ok" asked Amy but Tails being silent he gives a short node "Amy you want me to pick up any of your stuff" asked Sonic "no its ok Sonic I'll get them tomorrow" "ok … Tails I'll come visit tomorrow ok buddy" Tails still silent not answering "ok well I gotta go … later bud" after saying that he was off and Vector walks up to Tails "here's the carton you asked me to pick up for you" Vector handing Tails a carton of cigarette "do you really have to give him that" asked Amy "yeah sadly … I wish I didn't have to …" Vector feeling useless decided to leave for the night. Now Amy and Tails where alone "so are you serous about staying for the night" asked Tails "of course Tails you need all the friend you can get and I'll always be right here by your side" she puts her around his shoulder to comfort him "well then you can take the bed I'll sleep here" said Tails "OH no your sleeping in the bed with me I gotta keep a eye on you" "its ok I'll be fine" "no tails … you had me worried when you left … I didn't know what to do … when I thought you where going to die … I was so scared … please tails … it'll be fine" Tails just looks down in thought _"wow she was really worried about me that much … god what if Sonic finds out … well guess there no changing her mind"_ "ok Amy you win … there's old T-shirts in my closet … you can use one as a pajama top" stated Tails "ok you go get settled alright?" "sure what ever floats your boat" Amy goes up to the bathroom to get changed as Tails walks into the Bedroom and hops into bed laying on his side drifting to sleep. Amy walks in to see Tails passed out slowly enters and closes the door and shuts the light. Amy gently climbs into bed on her side _"I'm sure he won't mind if I cuddle up to him … just for tonight"_. she inches her way and puts her arm around Tails chest _"hmmmm its nice and soft"_ She smiles and kisses his head good night as she floats to slumber land to.

(Notes - WOW I'm one twisted F-ck to put poor Amy threw all that … O.o … welp another Chapter Down quite a few more to go P.S. I thought of all this out ahead of time so there 8 Chapters so there's 5 more to go have fun and sorry if it seems short ... they looked longer when I wrote them but oh well X3)


	4. Day 1 of Recovery

**Savin' Me Chapter 4**

**Day 1 of Recovery**

(quick note - I had to ad-lib the Recovery days so everything from Chapter 4-6 was thought of on the fly hope you enjoy it)

Morning has arrived and its 8:00am and Tails has started to wake up and he notices Amy's arm around him feeling up his chest as he was a little confused. Slowly Amy starts to awake "Morning Tails" "Morning Amy … did you put your arm around me last night or was it a force of habit" the fox asked mildly blushing "what's the matter you don't like my arm around you" Amy said giving a playful smile "no its not that … I just didn't expect it that all" now Tails really red in the face get out of bed "do you want to use the shower first?" Tails asks Amy "its ok you take one first I can wait" Amy reply's. Amy could not help herself at this point noticing something about Tails "wow Tails got a cute behind" she silently giggles to herself and continues thinking "I wonder why Tails acted like that last night … he seemed so cold … like if he didn't care about what happened to him … I hate to see him like this … I wonder what's causing all of this to happen … oh well no matter he'll tell me when ever he's ready" while Tails in the shower thinking to himself "man I was a real asshole late night … I put Amy threw so much last night … I should apologies to her". soon after Tails gets out of the shower and starts to dry off and calls out to her "Hey Amy Bathroom All Yours" "Ok Thanks" She calls back. Tails steps of the bathroom as Amy attempts to enter but Tails stops her for a quick second "hey Amy I want to apologies for last night … I must have put you threw a lot and … I'm sorry … I went out of control" Amy just looks at him with a smile holding his head "its alright Tails I understand you've been going threw a lot … I wish you could tell me … but I wont force it out of you … you can tell me when ever your ready and remember no matter what I'll always be here for you your one of my best friend Tails and I'll always be by your side ok?" Tails node with a slight smile on his face as she gives him a big warm hug. The two held each other for a few minutes before they both heard a ring "I'll get it Amy you go take your shower" "ok Tails I'll be right out anyways" Amy said walking into the Bathroom and Tails just getting changed opens the front door. It was Sonic as he promised come to check up on him after his night "hey buddy how are you feeling today" "hi Sonic I feel better … but I do feel guilty about what I put all of you threw last night … but-" "its ok Tails don't worry … I even talked to Vector today and he seems relieved that you didn't go threw with it" "oh … he didn't tell you nothing did he" "yep the whole thing" "WHAT!!" the fox looking pissed "relax buddy it was a joke he didn't say anything I swear I didn't even mention anything about it … I know if anyone has to say it … it has to be you am I right" stating the blue hedgehog. "yeah of course … but I can't do it … not yet" "ok bud its aright I'll be waiting till then" the fox gives a chuckle "that's the first time I heard you say you'd wait for anything" "yeah … well I gotta go busy day I'll talk to you later ok little bro" "alright Sonic later". after there goodbyes Sonic rushed off thinking "god I can't believe that Tails likes Amy that much … no wonder why he was so depressed … knowing I went out with Amy must have really got to him … thank god I got it from Vector" Sonic now in understanding why "Tails I don't blame you for having those thoughts … I would to if I was in your place" and as he thought that he was off into town to meet Blaze and Silver.

Later in town

Silver and Blaze are waiting for there friend at a local coffee shop "Damn here is he he's never late" Silver says speaking out load "be patient he'll be here soon … I wonder what he wants to talk about" just as she said that Sonic was right next to them "your late" "sorry had to stop over at Tails place" "oh really so how is he" asked the Purple Cat "better then last night … can ask you guys a favor" asking Sonic "sure what is it" "I need you two to go on a double date with him and Amy … to see if we can bring the closer to each other". the two seemed puzzled "I was not aware they where even dating" blurting out from Silver "there not but I just found out from Vector that he has a major crush on Amy … and he was upset last night so … can you two please" asking from the blue hedgehog "sure in three days the Amusement Park is celebrating there 5 year anniversary of being open I was thinking of taking Blaze … We'll take them along to alright baby" pronouncing the silver hedgehog "of course sweetheart" said the purple cat giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek "alright you should give Amy a call … welp I gotta go see ya and thanks". Sonic rushes off and Blaze gets out her phone to call.

At Amy's House

Amy stops over with Tails to pick up a few things for the nights she'd be staying with him when the phone rings "I'll get it Amy" Tails answers the phone "Hello Amy Ross residents Tails speaking" "Hi Tails I didn't know your where there how are you feeling". Tails knowing what she meant by that "so I guess Sonic told you about my night last night" "well not everything just that you where upset that's all … what happened?" "I'm sorry I'd rather not talk about it … you want me to get Amy" "sure that why I originally called its nothing big just wanted to ask her something … it involves you two" "why us" "well after hearing that you had a ruff night and that you and Amy are pretty tight Silver and I was thinking that you two would like to hang out with us" "well ok I'll go get Amy" Tails puts the down on the table "Amy its blaze she want to ask you something" "ok tails be right there" Tails runs up to where Amy is "I'll pack for you go ahead and take care of your phone call" "ok Tails" Amy leaves her room as Tails starts to help pack a few things for her. "Tails can be so thoughtful at times … and so sweet" Amy thinking to her self as she picks the phone up "hey blaze how are you" "fine Amy how's things" "well … a little hectic after last night but seems to look better" "oh really that bad" "I guess you didn't hear" "well Sonic said Tails was upset but didn't mention much about it" "yeah well … it was really bad" "really what happened … when I asked Tails he seemed not to talkative about it" "… yeah I guess I wouldn't ether if I went threw what he did" "what happened" asking Blaze with concern "… he tried killing himself last night" "WHAT!!" "yeah … he was so upset and he kept screaming that he wanted to die … I think I drove him to the edge" "why do you think that" "cus … I screamed at him when I caught him cutting himself". there was silent's for a bit till Blaze spook up "well you can't blame your self for that … it couldn't be helped … I bet he'd do the same if you where the one doing it" "oh gee that makes me feel MUCH better" says Amy with a slight smile in a sarcasm tone "well you know what I mean … oh before I forget the reason I called is cus me and Silver was thinking of going to twinkle park's 5 year anniversary celebration and I was wondering if you and Tails would like to come … sounds like Tails could use all the friends he can get be his side" "sure Blaze that's in three days right" "yep" "what time" "how about 6" "that's fine with me I'll talk to Tails about it" "ok Amy talk to you later girl" "ok later" they both hang up and Tails walks out of her room with two bags "you ready" "yep lets go" they leave Amy's place to go to Tail's house

Tail's House

They arrive at early and decide to kick back and relax. Amy goes into the kitchen to cook up some lunch "anything you want Tails" "no not really what are you making" "just a sandwich" "oh … ok I'll make myself something then" Tails gets up off the couch and into the kitchen to make himself something to eat "hey Tails how do you feel like going to Twinkle Park this week with Blaze and Silver" the pink hedgehog asks "sounds like fun … do you … want to" the fox replies "yeah of course … they think it would be best for you to go out and have fun … especially after what's been happening … don't you think so". Tails just looks at the table thinking "yeah especially … after everything I've been doing … I know I shouldn't but … she really wants to be there for me … god what do I say" "yeah true …". they move back into the living room so they can eat and its very quite and deep in thought especially Amy "I think I may have over did it when I mentioned last night … maybe I say something" "hey Tails … I know if you wanna talk … you know about what's been going on … I'm here to listen … you know what ever it is you can trust me". Tails stayed silent "you know I care about you a lot … last night I thought … I thought I was going to lose you" She added as a tear rolled down her face as Tails notices feeling guilty "I'm sorry Amy … I can't … not yet" "I understand … I just want to let you know that's all … I'll never hate you and nether will Sonic we'll always be here for and we'll always be your friends". the fox just looking trying to keep him mind off of things takes a few bite into his food "I know Amy … I know but these things that's been running threw my mind … I can't even forgive myself for thinking them … that's why I've been cutting myself" "so you've bin self punishing your self" Amy asks "yeah" Tails answers "why … you can tell me" "no I can't … I can't" Tails says running up stares in tears as Amy watches him do so "god there I go again … it's the second time I've made him cry like that…" Amy runs up stares to his room seeing him in him bed crying "wow I really messed up this time …" "Tails I'm sorry please don't cry" She says walking into his room sitting on the bed rubbing his back trying to comfort him "Tails it'll be ok … you want a drink" Tails stayed silent for a bit "can you get beer" asked the fox "what now you're a drinker to" She asks playfully "no never had one … but I'd let to try one … nothing else seems to work anymore" "you know I don't Condone underage drinking" "its not like I'm driving" they both laugh a bit (Come on you'd laugh at that to) "ok Tails well have a feel better party just you and me ok" "ok Amy" Tails gives a nice hug "Thank you" Tails says as she hugs him back

9pm that night

The two got there party on the way between playing beer pong, truth or dare, and loads of beer drinking games shot after shot after shot till the beer was gone and they where both flat ass Drunk "you … you think we … should go to bed" Amy says slurring her words "yeah … I think that's a good idea" Tails answers back in a ... well ... less slur but still pretty slurred. They both go up stares to the bedroom and Tails hops in and see's Amy getting unchanged "what are you doing" Tails ask "going to bed never said we had to sleep"

(WARNING BIG LEMON IF YOU UNDER 18 PLEASE AVERT YOUR EYES … PERVS)

Tails just looks at Amy's naked body "see something you like big boy" Amy asks Tails just stunned "is she serous … hell why not" "you look wonderful". Amy giggle "thanks" she climbs in holding her breasts "care for a taste" She asks as Tails nodes. He starts to lick her breasts and she moans in excitement. As he's sucking on her tender nipple he cops a feel on her ass "oh Tails you dirty boy" She says as he continues. Soon after her hand slide down to feel his cook. He stops so she could do what she need to do "you ready Tails" "I was born ready" she giggles as her head goes down around his hard cook and starts to slowly sucks on it "Oh god that feel so good" Tails says while she does her work. Pretty soon he cums in her mouth and she swallows it down "hmmm yummy" they give a little laugh as she lays on her back spreading her legs wide "well its my turn to feel your tongue" Amy says holding her legs "which hole" Tails asks jokingly "how about both" Amy replies with a seductive smile "wow I was only kidding". Tails goes between her legs starting to lick up her vagina "oh Tails that feels good" Amy yells in pleases "you think that's good wait till this" Tails thinking to himself as he goes lower to her butt hole "Owwww Tails … oh god that tickles" Amy says as her butt gets a licking. He makes his way back up to her pussy as she scream "Oh god Tails I can't take any more … OH GOD TAKE ME" "ok bend over for me" Tails answers as she bends her body over await him to enter. He enters inside her pussy and starts to trust it deep "oh Tails your really big" "Bigger then Sonic" Tails Asks "oh much more bigger" says Amy as Tails blushes. They keep at it on till Amy stops him "what's wrong Amy" "nothing I want you under the cover with me" She says as she slips under the covers as Tails get on top of her entering once again "oh Tails your great" she says as she connects her lips with his. As the two sure a long deep kiss he can feel that he's about to burst "Amy I think I'm about to blow" "do it Tail do it inside me" she yells as he blows his load inside her. Its now close to 9:30 pm and there ready to pass out "that was great Tails I never knew you had it in you" "yeah I didn't ether" they chuckle as she kisses him one more time "good night Tails" "Good night Amy" they say right about to fall asleep.

(Notes - like I said not meant for under 18 so have fun pervs oh look forward to the next Chapter cus it get awkward.)


	5. Day 2 of Recovery Part 1

**Savin' Me Chapter 5**

Day 2 of Recovery Part 1

(Note - yey next Chapter. today well find Amy and Tails waking up from after there night of erotica lol how will things go, and how will Amy feel about what happened? read to find out. short chapter sorry)

The next morning after a night of hot and sexy night Tails and Amy are cuddling in bed face to face when Tails wakes up realizing that both him and Amy are naked in bed. _"oh my GOD we did not do what I think we did last night … oh crap oh crap oh crap what would Sonic think if he found out of god … wait does she even remember … I don't even remember OH SH-T"_. Tails now panicking in his mind Amy starts to wake up her self … sadly the same reaction in her mind _"Oh god did me and Tails have sex last night … oh my GOD … I hope I was good"_. she decides to speak up "Morning Tails" she said with a bit of a smile "Morning Amy … by any chance you remember anything that happened last night" "no you?" "no …" Tails saying with a bit of sweat drips from his forehead "well even if you remembered any of this last night would you think I was good?" Amy blurts out flauntingly and Tails face turns to a deep crimson red "Wha … who said we did any thing last night … there's no proof" She starts to feel around "oh yea we did" "how do you know?" "one my pussy sore on two your sperm in there" Amy answering "oh great I have sex and I can't … wait did you just say my sperm in your pussy" She nodes her head fast and Tails is speechless with his big old jaw hanging out "wow … we went crazy last night" "sound like it … Tails do you want to forget that we did this … we don't even remember it anyways so … if you feel better keeping it a secret I understand" saying Amy and Tails thinks for a bit "well its bound to come out anyways … but for now lets just keep it between you and me ok" "sure" Amy give a reassuring smile and thinking to her self as well _"I wonder if we kissed last night … we if we had sex we must have as well … welp if we didn't I'll change that"_ "hey Tails you've got something on your lip" "really" said the fox wiping his mouth "how's that" "no this still there let me-" She cuts herself off as she plants a cute little kiss on Tails lips. Tails now shocked over the fact she did that as she breaks it "there you go all gone" Amy says playfully "wow … that was … unexpected" Tails points out as Amy giggles thinking _"god I can't believe I just did that"_ "so you want me to make breakfast Tails" "… oh yeah sure … go for it" Tails replying still a bit shocked over of what just happened. Amy now down stares cooking a beautiful breakfast thinking to herself _"I still can't believe I did that … giggles, well I am single and Tails is cute … maybe it wouldn't be so bad … I could think of our plains in two days as a date … giggles, I Can't Wait"_. Amy's getting giddy and excited for it also thinking they might be a cute couple. Tails just comes down after a shower and smells the food "hey that smells good" "thanks" she smiles as she hands him a plate "now you eat up I'll be right back … help your self to seconds ok baby" "ok sure" he starts eat and she walks into the living room as he raises he head _"did she just call baby" _he corks a eye brow and just continues eating. Amy in the living room is on the phone trying to get Blaze "hello Blaze here" "hi Blaze its me Amy" "hey Amy … its early why you calling" "well I wanted to ask you something" "what?" "well picture Tails … now picture me … do you think … we would be a cute couple" Amy asking shyly and Blaze putting it together "oh my GOD Amy do you have a thing for him" "SHHH not so load" "AWWW that's so sweet Amy of course you two would seem like a cute couple after all you two where always a couple of goofs" Blaze giving a little chuckle "thanks Blaze" "any time … so have you two do anything yet" "like what?" "oh you know" "no I don't what?" "had S E X" Blaze spelling it out and Amy not wanting to admit it "well I don't remember if we did" "oh my god you two got drunk" "yep … but I think we did" "AWWW you turned him into a man" "oh stop Blaze … but I did kiss him today" Amy admitting while blushing "AWWW that's so cute I can't stand it so I guess in two days it will be more like a double date" "well me and him aren't going out … yet" "but I bet at the end of the night you two will" "ok ok look I'll see you then k Blazey" "ok sure thing Amesy later". they both hang up and Amy still blushing walks into the kitchen seeing Tails with a fuller plate "so you went back for Seconds" "Thirds actually your cooking is great" "thanks Tails glad you like it so much" "are you kidding who wouldn't love your cooking" Tails explaining as he stuffs his face as if he hadn't eaten in days on end. "so Tails what do you want to do today" "well not sure … anything you wanna do" "well we could relax in the park or something … cus I was thinking if were going to get into twinkle park for free we have to seem like a couple" suggesting Amy and Tails a bit puzzled "well we are … a couple of goofs" "hehe you sound just like Blaze" "yeah well if you want to sure I don't mind" saying Tails with a smile on his face "ok I'll go take a shower then get dressed ok baby" "ok … wait you called me baby again" "get used to it cus on till two days I'll be calling you that a lot" She says giving him a wink "oh … ok … sweetheart" blurting out from the fox and now Amy's blushing.

_2 hours later in Station Square Park_

Tails and Amy are Relaxing under a tree having a good time enjoying each other company "hey Tails how about you lay your head on my lap" "…ok I guess". Tails lays down on her lap as Amy strokes his hair "that feels nice" Tails stats "I guess you like it baby" "yeah I do". there acting really lovey dovey _"Tails hair fells really soft … maybe I am going somewhere with this … oh god I'm supposes to pretend were in love but … I think I really am falling for him … oh the heck with it I am in love with Tails … after all he has been there for me a lot … why not … better keep it my little secret till I'm ready to tell him"_ Amy Confuses to herself as she continues to stroke Tails hair "hey Tails" "yeah" "you know you mean a lot to me right" "define a lot" "well I mean if anything happened to you … I don't know what I'd do" "really" "of course silly you're my best friend I would never want anything bad to happen to you" "if this is about how I've been acting I'm still not sure yet" "no its not I mean every word of it". Amy gives Tails a kiss on the forehead "your really Sweet Amy" "I try to be" Amy tell Tails as she keeps up the lovey dovey routine.

(Notes - sorry for it to be to short but couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to get to the next Chapter soon so there you go)


	6. Day 2 of Recovery Part 2

**Savin' Me Chapter 6**

**Day 2 of Recovery Part 2**

It is about 3:30 in the after noon and Amy and Tails had decided to go home _"I know Tails doesn't want to talk about what has been happening ... but I really need to know ... I don't want to see him upset like that ever again"_ Amy thought to her self "hay Tails you go on home I'll see you there soon ok" "ok ... where are you going" asked the curious fox wondered. the pink hedgehog thought for a bit "well I thought I'd make you a lovely dinner that we can sure together and I gotta get all the right stuff for it don't I?" Amy stating thinking that quick excuse would work "Amy you don't have to-" "-yeah I know but I want to silly ... you've put yourself threw so much ... so I feel you should have at least one night of you being treated like a king". Tails just stands there in confusion but doesn't think on it to hard "ok Amy if you want ... you want me to come" "naw its ok I can handle it you just go home and relax that cute little butt of yours I'll see you soon ok?" "ok sure I'll see ya soon ... sweety". and as they said there good byes Amy was off for a quick detour

_Chaotics Headquarters_

Vector was chillin in his chair with a unlit cigarette in his mouth when he hears a knock on the door. Vector goes up to answer it cus Espio and Charmy are on there missions and it was Amy at the door "Hey there Pinky how are ya" "hi Vector ... mind we talk" "if its about Tails I told you I can't ... no matter how much I want to tell ya I made a promise to Tails and my promises are as good as gold ... even if its as sour as lemons". Amy just sighed "please Vector ... even if Tails looks like he's doing better I can still sence somethings bothering him ... even if you can give me a clue to why even a hint it would help a lot" Amy pleaded and Vector looked at her starting to peace some things together "you care about him don't you" "a lot more then just care Vector ... I'm in love with him ... I love Tails a lot and I don't want to see him upset". _"wow ... this may work but ... tails I hope you can forgive me"_ "ok Amy but I'll only tell you this ... it has a lot to do with you ... mention that to him and he'll come out and say it" "Me? ... what dose it have to do with me" "you'll find out in time ... sorry to say I can't tell you but he will I assure you". Amy thinking of the words spoken to her from the croc she nodes her head slowly "ok I've said all I can say all you gotta do is do your part ... oh Amy one more thing" "yeah" "tell him ... tell him you love him ... it might help but tell him after he tells you everything ok" "ok Vector thank you". as that said Amy runs off to the market to get her feast and Vector thinking to himself _"I know it will all work out ... Tails I've set the cards out ... now play your hand"_

_2 hours later at Tails house_

Tails was relaxing till Amy got back listening to his I pod for once in 2 months when Amy walked in with a lot of stuff "welcome back Amy ... need help" "thanks Tails I got it you just relax till I finish cooking ok baby" "... sure ok". Tails listening to his music starts to node off and starts to have a dream and it was quite wonderful.

**The dream takes place a good time from now as if Amy and Tails got married and had children and things was peaceful "mommy mommy Jessica keeps picking on me" the little Bi tailed pink fox boy says running to Amy "no I'm not mommy he's lying" yelled the little Orange Hedgehog girl and Amy couldn't help but laugh "ok my baby's whats all this about" "well all I wanted to do was see what Jessica was doing and she told me to get last and called me a brat" "I did not you lair". the girl chases after her little brother to beat him up but Tails steps in "ok ok knock it off ... if you ask me your both acting like brats". both the children huffed "now run along and play nice ok" "... ok daddy race you Miles" Both the children and Tails and Amy smiling looking proud.**

Tails was awoken by Amy rocking him to woke up "had a nice dream?" Amy asked "yeah something like that" shyly said Tails cus he still don't want to tell her how mush she mean's to him. She just looks at him with a smile "I hope you don't mind waking up to eat" "nope I don't mind ... thanks you really didn't have to go threw the trouble" "yeah I know but I wanted to". They sit down in the dinning room to eat and Tails' mouth is watering cus it smells SO GOOD "wow Amy this smells really tasty" "well don't be shy dig right in". they start eating and Tails is already on fourths and its really quite till Amy speaks up "so Tails ... are you thinking about last night" "not really ... I figure it was a one shot thing ... not like it would happen again" "oh ..." Amy looks down a bit disappointed "well would you want it to be ... a ... you know" Amy getting really shy "what?" "well ... ahhh never mind forget it its nothing" Amy says trying to change the subject "Amy is there something on your mind" Asked Tails and Amy well knowing there was but she didn't know how to bring it up with out ruining everything which after slaving over a HOT oven was the last thing she wanted to do "no ... nothing really ... I guess just thinking to much" "... ok ... you know if there's something on your mind I'll listen" "its not that ... its just ... I've been thinking ... about last night that's all ... you know" Amy kindly explains "its just ... I wonder how it was ... with you ... like was it magical or sweet, tender, erotic stuff like that". Tails not ever seeing this side of her jokingly makes a comment "wow almost sounds like you want to do it again" "well ... maybe not that far ... but there is something else I was wondering ...". Amy was blushing and Tails just cocks his eye braw _"whats she blushing about"_ "wondering about what Amy" "... well ... we have to seem like a couple in two days anyways if where going into twinkle park free of charge ... so I was wondering if you wanted to get some practice in ... some topics ... like kissing". Tails starts chocking on the food "I'm sorry oh stupid me I shouldn't have brought that up" "no no no its alright ... you took me by surprise thats all ... do you really want to kiss" "well that if you don't mind ... I know I snuck a kiss earlyer today ... but ... I want you to kiss me back" Amy asking blushing a deep red and now Tails blushing back "... is it going to be one kiss" "no acctually I was thinking about practiceing all night till we go to bed". Tails took a look at the clock and it was already five to 9. Tails usually likes going to bed around this time but this time he would make a exception in this case "ok Amy ... if you really want to" Tails tells Amy and Amy's face becoming bright red thinking _"wow he's really going to kiss me at to top it off kiss me all night ... wow he must ether really like me or really wants to put on a good show..."_ then it hit her the thing that might be the course to all of this _"wait to come to think of it Vector did say I was the main reason why Tails was acting this way ... could it be ... that he likes me more then a friend ... it would explain a lot ... like how he would say me and Sonic would hate him ... no that can't be ... but it could be a part of it ... I'll have to wait ... right now the thought of Tails might having a crush on me is kinda cute ... after all I'm falling in love with the guy" _Amy thinking to her self but we all know its right. soon after dinner they both went into the living room to ... shall we say take care of some business "well ... which kiss do you wanna practice first" asked Amy as Tails blushed "well why don't we start slow with a five second peek and work our way up" Tails answering and Amy just nodding _"ok moment of truth ... oh god I hope I don't screw up" _Amy thinking to her self as the two leaned in forward for there lips to meet. when there lips finally meet for a kiss a tear runs down Amy's face cus her heart is filled with all sorts of happiness as they part there lips from one another "wow ... how was it Tails" Asked Amy leaving him speechless "amazing" "so dose that mean you want to continue" "yeah" Tails answering as they go for another kiss this time it was longer. they never stop the kiss ontill Tails broke it to say "Amy you have really soft lips" "thanks" they said as there lips meet once more only this time nether of them wanted to break this one. Amy's tongue is pleading to meet Tails'. Tails opens his mouth so there tongue's could dance together _"wow this is really magical ... Tails is a really good kisser ... it like he's been waiting his whole life for this moment ... well Tails I swear I'll always be yours I'll always be by your side"_ Amy thought to her self as the kiss continued. there mouths danced with each other almost like they where made for each other ... almost. the kiss stopped for a quick sec as one last quick smooch was planted between the two as there kissing fest ended for the night "wow ... that was fun" said Tails "yeah ... so you wanna head for bed" "sure Amy ... only if I can give you a good night kiss" as Tails said that Amy blushed knowing he was hooked on her lips "sure ... after all we should get used to kissing for a bit right?" asked Amy "yeah we should". a few minutes passed as they got ready for bed. Amy was laying with the covers over her and Tails hops in with her. things are quite "Tails ... do you mind if we cuddle" asked Amy "... no not at all" said Tails as Amy inches her way to cuddle up to him. they look into each others eyes as they plant one more kiss for the night "good night Amy" "good night Tails" they both said as they fell asleep after and Amy starts to dream.

(Notes - ok Chapter 6 done for a added bonus I'm doing a Chapter 6.9 which means its still Chapter 6 ... just the dream sequence I'm giving its own chapter thats all ... its not a Chapter and at the same time it is ... AHHH so confusing ... thats why its called a Chapter 6.9 cus its still Chapter 6 but in its own Chapter at the same time ... ok I think I've taken to much time I'll leave a commemt on this chapter explaining it more oh and that dream Tails had ... well lets just say thats my little preview oh what may happen if I do a sequale lol ttyl.)


	7. Amy's Dream

**Savin' Me Chapter 6.9**

**Amy's Dream**

(Notes - ok this is Chapter 6.9!! not Chapter 7 ... the reason I decided to do it like this is cus ... well hell I don't have a reason I just wanted to ... hay cut me some slack its my first actual good fan fiction can not help but try to make it the best I can ;) ... with that here's Amy's Dream sequence.

_in Amy's Dream_

Amy is resting on the lawn in front of her new house with her new love Miles "Tails" Prower as she is now known as Amy Ross Prower after being married for eight years and have two beautiful children. the oldest being a seven year old Female Orange Hedgehog Jessica and the other just turning four this year is a Pink Bi Tailed Fox just like his Dad is also named Miles ... and they have a puppy named scamps. Amy finds her self happy next to her lover who is stroking her quills "I love you so much Tails" Amy said "I love you to my sweet Amy" Tails pronouncing back to her giving her a sweet gentle kiss on her lips. They just looked so lovey dovey together, so happy in bliss. the moment was perfect ... it was so perfect that Amy swears she could almost hear music. It turns out she did cus her two cute little bundles of joy have put on a sweet slow song for there mommy and daddy to dance to "awww look at that sweet heart the kids put on music for us" Tails tells Amy looking at her and gets up "may I have this dance" asked the charming fox to his wife "you may" replyed Amy as she got as started to slow dance with her lover. she felt like she was in heaven danceing on cloud nine and nothing was ever going to change that or at lest she thought

**Yet that conflict still filling me**

**Mistrust venom inside of me**

**I am not the man that you see**

**Just look inside me**

Amy shot up from her sleep to see Tails' cell phone going off and its 9:30 in the morning. the phone continues to play the song play

**Trust in me the way I trusted you**

**I know we could have done this together**

**If you believed in me like I believed in you**

**My heart would be forever in your hands-**

Amy Answers it "hello" "yo Amy is Tails there". it was Sonic "i don't know I'll have him call you back I don't want to waste his minutes" "ok Amy thanks". they both hang up and Amy gets ready for another day.

(Notes - ok it was short I know but it was cute don't you think hehe I love the part with the phone waking her up. btw that was Forever in your Hands by All That Remains in the CD Overcome. I've been listening to it and thought it added a nice touch it LOL XD well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6.9 Chapter 7 will be up same time next week later.)


	8. Night of Fun and Finding the Truth

**Savin' Me Chapter 7**

**Night of Fun and Finding the Truth**

Finally its it the day the day Amy and Tails go out on there big date with Silver and Blaze and Amy is thinking about what to wear that night as Tails is out side smoking a cigarette when Sonic zips in to see him. "hey Tails" said Sonic "hey Sonic" Tails feeling alittle guilty about his actions "now this is a switch when I was talking to Amy yesterday she said you where doing much better now you look upset again ... whats up" Asked the hedgehog but Tails trying as hard he can not to tell him "... Sonic would you hate me" "WHAT Tails ... I would never hate you" "even if you knew I had feelings for Amy" "even so I wouldn't hate you ... your my little bro for life man ... I should come clean that I know every thing tho" "What" "Vector told me everything". Tails looking in disbelief looking into Sonic s eyes that there was no hatred "so if you know why aren't you mad ... I mean if you know all the things that been running threw my mind ... why do you not hate me" "easy ... you probable don't know this but me and Amy aren't going out any more" said the Blue Hedgehog "What why" "cus ... we felt it was better staying as friends ... this was after a month after we started going out so you probable had no idea". Tails just looking down at the ground again in disbelief "wow ... I'm sorry Sonic" "you got nothing to apologies for buddy I understand" "its not that ... its cus I got you and Amy so worried about me for nothing" "well you do have a point but we forgive you ... after what are friends for ... she also told me you two have been kissing" as Sonic blurt that out Tails turned into a crimson red "geez shouldn't that be privet ... well ether way its only a temp thing" "I don't know you two could be a cute couple". Tails blushing harder now "aah ... well ah ..." "hahahaha its ok Tails I'm sure you two could be happy together" "yeah but what if she doesn't like me like that" said Tails and the memory's of yesterday played threw Sonic's mind _"Sonic can can I tell you something" "sure Amy what is it" "I think I'm falling for him ... I think I'm in love with Tails"_. "I wouldn't worry about it to much buddy ... who knows maybe she will" said Sonic reassuring his friend "... do you think so" "Tails I know so trust me ... you should tell her". The bi tailed fox thought about it for a bit "I'll tell her tonight" "cool well I gotta go see ya later". as that was said Sonic was gone and Tails enters back inside seeing Amy relaxing waiting to see her favorite Foxy friend "hey there baby" said Amy giving he a cute little kiss "hi there ... aren't we affectionate today" "well tonight the night we have fun together ... might as well get all the practice we can get in" "might as well" said Tails as he dips Amy down as gives he a bigger kiss on the lips. Amy giggle as there lips are connected feeling all sorts of emotions run threw her _"wow ... I have never seen Tails like this before ... I'm starting to like it"_ She thought as she wraps her arm's around Tails' neck kissing him back. as they broke the kiss Amy blurts out "wow and you thought I was the one affectionate" She says with a smile as he smiles back sharing one more kiss

_That night at Twinkle Park_

Silver and Blaze are waiting in place for there friends holding a spot for them when Blaze see's Amy and Tails "HEY GUYS OVER HERE" Amy and Tails sees Silver and Blaze there waving them there as they go in "hey guys don't you to look cute together" Silver saying as he notices that Amy in a beautiful no dress and Tails was in a new set of clothes "yeah well ... thanks" shyly saying Tails "if I didn't know better I'd say you two seemed like you two where really going out" Blaze blurting out was the pair blushed feeling there hearts skip "well tonight's just another night of fun that's all ok" saying Amy "yeah yeah ok ... just saying that's all". it was there turn and Silver and Blaze got in for free easy but the ticket guy stopped Tails and Amy "so you two are a couple" asked the guy "yeah why" "prove it ... kiss right here" asked the man as there hearts started to skip again. the two gave each other a long deep kiss to prove to the guy that they where serous "ok ok go ahead in" he said as they still continue the kiss "I said you guys can go in" they still didn't hear him as Blaze and Silver watched "HEY!!" the two broke away in a shocking manner "I said you guys can pass" "oh sorry thanks" Tails said as they blushed not realizing how long they kissed. Silver and Blaze where giggling at they "awe that was one hell of a sweet kiss" Blurted out Silver "shut up ... we where caught in the moment" said Tails "what moment ... the moment of love" Silver laughing as hard as he can "oh stop the baby ... they cant help them selves after all they do look like a cute couple after all" said Blaze as Tails and Amy blushed "ok ok I had my fun with that ... lets ride some rides" said Silver "YEAH" they all cheered. The night seemed like it was going great and they all where having fun ... Tails even won a few prizes for Amy ... more then Silver won for Blaze but she was happy about it cus he won it just for her. they end up walking threw a hall of mirrors when Tails happen to find Blaze and Silver talking about him "hey Silver have you noticed something" "like what Blaze" "like that fact why Tails was upset" "no what do you mean" "well ... I mean he seems happier now then a month ago ... ever sense Amy been staying at Tails' house" Sliver thought about it for a moment "wait you don't think-" "-yeah I do ... I think Amy was the reason why he's been upset" "but why" "well think of it like this he had no idea that they broke up ... his feelings must have been threw a lot" "I see ... a conflicting battle ... that must suck". Tails over hearing knew part of it was right so he spoke up "your only half right" "OH TAILS ... how long have you been listening" Asked Blaze "the whole thing ... but you where right ... that's why I was upset ... but now I've got nothing to hide ... I know I have great friends like you" "oh of course you do silly ... if you ever need anything me and Silver will always be here ok" said Blaze "yeah I know ... lets get out of here and find Amy we got time for one more ride" "ok ferries wheel her we come".

_at the Ferries Wheel_

they all got on the ride "hey buddy you see my friend there" said Sliver "keep them at the top for a good ten minutes and this fifty is your ok" he said as the man nodded. they where having fun till the ride stopped at the top for Tails and Amy "whats going on" said Amy as the man at the bottom yelled "SORRY THEIRS A BIT OF A PROBLEM NO WORRIES WELL HAVE YOU DOWN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" he said Tails not worried and nether was Amy "well where up here for awhile ... you having fun" asked Tails "yeah are you?" Amy asked back "yep". it was silent for a bit "Tails I know I sound like a broken record but why won't you tell me why you where upset" "... I guess I'm afraid ... afraid that you might hate me" "I would never ... but tell me why tho ..." Tails just turns away "it has something to with me don't it" asked Amy and his eyes widen _"dose she know ... did vector tell her two ..." _"it dose I know it dose ... well what ever it is I wont hate you ... I can never hate you Tails ... you'll always be my best friend and what ever it is ... when ever your ready to tell me I'm here for you" Amy explaining and now Tails thinking about what Sonic said _"WHAT Tails ... I would never hate you" ... "I don't know you two could be a cute couple" ... "I wouldn't worry about it to much buddy ... who knows maybe she will" ... "Tails I know so trust me ... you should tell her". "maybe I should tell her ... about ever thing ... maybe its about time". _"ok Amy" "ok what?" "I'll tell you every thing ... but not now ... when we get home ok for now lets enjoy the rest of our night ok" "ok Tails". they both smiled looking up at the stars both holding each other close as the ride starts to move again.

(Notes - There Chapter 7 ... well coming down to the wire one last Chapter to go but I'll give you a few things to think about. 1. Will Tails finally open up to Amy. 2. Will Amy still be by his side? and 3. Was that Kiss at the Gate there last Kiss together? ... all will be answered in Chapter 8 stay toned oh and I'm thinking of doing a sequel but not sure yet so comment if you want it or not and if I should call it Savin' Me Book 2 or not. this will go on till I come back so bring those comment in and don't be shy Later.)


	9. Confessions of Love and A Star Lite Love

**Savin' Me Chapter 8**

**Confessions of Love and A Star Lite Lovers Kiss**

**(Notes - ok here's the end of this story I'd like to thank **Project Shadow**, **Rock Raider**, and **Nicend** for your support through the story And I'd like to thank a Friend of mine and wish him the best of luck with his new boyfriend. I've Also decided on what to do with about a sequel and the details will be listed after this Chapter so with out farther ado Here's the Last Chapter of Savin' Me Book 1 X3)**

At the Park Gates Blaze, Silver, Amy and Tails say there good byes and now Amy and Tails are walking back to his house. it was a silent walk for about half way both lost in thought "you know you don't have to tell me yet Tails ... if your not ready yet I can wait" Amy saying to Tails trying not to presser him "its ok Amy ... I put you threw a lot ... I think its time you knew". for the rest of the the way it was even more silent ... there was no stoping him at this point _"... she deserves to know"_ Tails thought to himself on the Train ride back home.

_At Tails' house_

Sonic was Waiting in the shadows for them to return to do alittle snooping _"hope things went well"_ he thought to himself _"oh there they are"_ he thinks to himself once more seeing the two walking back. there both standing by the door as Tails hold both her hands to tell her "ok Amy its time" Tails starts off as Sonic listening in knowing what he's doing _"come on Budd you can do it tell her ... tell her you love her"_. Tails licks his lips and starts "the reason ... why I've been acting like this ... well .. its cus ... cus" this was difficult for the fox ... he was so scared of how she would react. "Cus I ... I ... I Love You Amy Ross" Tails says closeing his eyes "what?" "... I love you ... I've had feelings for you for a year now ... but I was to shy to tell you ... when I heard that you and Sonic where going out I had bad thoughts ... thoughts about ruining my friendship with him ... wanting to be with you so much ... I ... I hated having though thoughts ... I hated it so much I started cutting myself for even having them ... I'm sorry Amy ... I put you threw so much over my selfishness". as the words in tears rang threw Amys head she started to peace together the picture "you love me ... you really do" "yeah ... I do but ... I don't deserve to be with you ... I'm a horrible person ...". Tails expected her to tell him off as he flicked to some kind of hit _"here it comes"_ but to his surprise he found a hand gently holding his face as he looks into her eyes "Tails I told you I could never hate you remember ... in fact I think its really sweet that you care about me so much ... Tails I love you to" Amy said as his eye widen to his shock _"sh-sh-she loves me ... after everything that's happened ..."_ "love ... me" "yes I love you ... I never thought about it till recently but you where always there for me ... and when I saw you where upset ... it hurt to see it ... I never realized how much I cared about you on till all of this happened ... Tails I'm in love with you". The two stared deep into each others eyes with so many mixed feelings as there faces grew closer as they muttered "I love you Amy" "I love you to Tails" they say as there lips met. this kiss wasn't like all the other kisses the shared this one kiss was better then all the rest ... this kisses felt rewarding ... filled with more and more love by each and every passing second. the two continued the kiss for what seemed like eternity under the star lite night wishing the moment never passes.

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me.**

A so that's how a Tail of our lovable Twin Tailed Fox End's ... with the girl of his dreams and two wonderful Children. but that another story to come. Stay tuned for Savin' Me Book 2 - a new Mother's love.

**(Notes - ok that was a sweet ending hehe oh course I took that last bit from Nickleback in the song Savin' Me HA see where I got the Name LOL X3 explanation later but first I bet you all guessed that I desided to write another story. welp this one will be in production asap so look out for it oh before I forget the next story I'll press enter every once and a while to space out most of the story so its easyer to read ... my bad hehe can't blam me to much I was lazy X3 but I promise I'll make it easyer to read next time ttyl y'all)**


End file.
